The current situation related to the processes of wall putty scraping, grinding and polishing, painting, cleaning and wall paper removing is illustrated as follows. (1) The processes of putty scraping, grinding and polishing on the wall are carried out manually by human world widely. (2) The painting process is carried out by a roller, an air sprayer or an airless sprayer, which may incur the difficulty in cleaning the paint accidentally dropped on the floor and environmental pollution to some extent. For example, the air sprayer or the airless sprayer needs the atomization of the paint at first, and the atomized paint may float in the air and cause damages to the health of an operator. (3) The cleaning of the wall (such as a glass wall), especially for the large hall like an airport or a stadium and the glass curtain wall is carried out manually by human, which causes the strong working strength and high risk. (4) The removal of the wall paper is carried out by an evaporation generator and human operations, which has the problem of low efficiency.
Prior to this application, PRC Patent No. 200310111959.4 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,825 of the inventor of the present invention publish “wall/roof polisher,” which has the deficiencies of a single purpose, a complicated structure and unsmooth attachment to the working surface.